L'anniversaire de Soul
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et Soul se demandait où avait bien pu passer son extravaguant shinigami. Il ne savait pas, à ce moment là , que sa soirée allait être... mouvementée...Yaoi et lemon au dessert -w-
Hola très cher univers du yaoi! Je reviens en force dans toute ma splendeur angélique avec un petit one-shot qui j'espère suscitera l'euphorie dans vos petits esprits de pervers(es). Vous comprendrez au bout de la troisième ligne qu'il s'agit d'un gros délire dérivée d'un fantasme bizarre ( mot qui me définit plutôt bien d'ailleurs ) . Même si ça n'est pas super important , on pourrais dire que c'est un '' bonus '' de '' Mon Shinigami '' mon autre fanfic. Bon sur ce , je ferme ma boca et je vous laisse lire

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt un an que Kid et Soul étaient officiellement ensemble. Ils étaient LE couple de Shibusen , toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre sans tomber dans le niais , leur relation était rafraichissante et pleine de tendresse.

Même si les mœurs clamaient qu'avec le temps , le désir pour l'autre pouvait s'effacer , Soul ne pouvait se lasser de son extravaguant shinigami : il le rendait heureux tout les jours , à chaque instants. Chacun de ses jolis sourires, de ses adorables regards. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Soul ne devienne complètement gaga devant la beauté de son sublime petit ami. Il se demandait parfois comment pouvait-il avoir une telle chance , celle d'avoir pour lui tout seul, la créature la plus charmante de ce monde. Si il n'était pas gaga devant lui , il bavait en pensant à lui: à lui et à son corps absolument divin. Il l'aurait bien comparé à un félin , des courbes gracieuses , des hanches , des jambes , des fesses à faire jurer les anges. Nu il était , selon Soul , capable de foutre la honte à la plus belle des statue grecque.

Le seul hic avec Kid , c'était qu'il n'aimait pas trop s'adonner aux divers fantasmes que pouvait avoir Soul: Depuis que leur vie sexuelle était au beau fixe , au grand bonheur de Soul , le blanc voyait son désir ( et sa perversité ) croitre envers le jeune dieu. Il se souvint que Kid lui avait boudé lorsqu'il lui avait demander ( voir supplier ) de mettre une robe de maid et des bas résilles pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Au final , il n'avait pas eu de câlin pendant trois jours ( ce qui fut une éternité pour lui ) ce fut une punition dont il se souvint avec amertume.

Enfin bon , avec toute la chance qu'il avait pour lui , il ne sentait pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre , oui décidément Soul Eater avait la belle vie et beaucoup de filles et de garçons lui enviait sa chance à Shibusen.

Ce fut un jour pas comme les autres , quelqu'un sonna à l'appartement où Maka vivait en compagnie de Blair depuis que Soul avait emménagé dans le manoir d'un certain noiraud maniaque. La jeune blonde parti ouvrir et eu la charmante surprise d'avoir la visite du sexy shinigami en question.

\- Bonjour Maka , j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, tu permets?

\- Oui bien sûr Kid , entre , je t'en pris.

Après avoir permis au noiraud de s'assoir tout en ayant la délicate attention de lui apporter une tasse de thé, Maka regarda son ami dans les yeux.

\- Alors , qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

Le jeune dieu se tortilla les mains.

\- Hum et bien aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Soul , tu le sais ça?

\- Oui et donc?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir... tu as cohabité avec lui longtemps donc je me disais que tu pourrais m'éclairer.

\- Heu , je ne sais pas , tu t'es penché sur ses hobbits? La moto , les fringues cool tout ça tout ça?

\- Oui , mais le problème c'est que je ...

\- Tu quoi? Demanda t-elle au shinigami qui rougissait légèrement.

\- Ben depuis qu'on est ensemble , je le gâte un peu , c'est moi qui lui achète ses fringues actuels et pour ce qui est de la moto , je lui ai permis de l'emmener au garage la semaine dernière pour qu'il y fasse des customisations.

La blonde ria.

\- Kid voyons! je ne savais pas que tu le chouchoutais à ce point , fais attention à ne pas le pourri-gâter.

Le dieu ria avec la meister avant d'en revenir au problème.

\- Tout en est t-il que je veux vraiment marquer le coup. Je veux qu'il n'en revienne pas.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire , mais je veux bien y réfléchir avec toi si tu veux.

Puis , Kid sentit deux bras féminin lui entourer la nuque tandis qu'une voix féline s'exclama gaiement.

\- Oh voila le mignon petit ami de Soul 3 , comment vas tu ?

L'interpelé se retourna afin de répondre à la jeune fille.

\- Bien , merci Blair , et toi , je vois que tu te porte comme un char...

Le regard de Kid se bloqua sur la robe sexy que portait Blair : c'était une robe noire pleine de dentelle , à la fois élègante et provocante. Soudainement , le jeune dieu se souvint , tout en étirant un sourire agaçé , quelques loufoques souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiddo? Tu aimes ma robe? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire de chaton.

Après quelques secondes de reflexion , le noiraud se leva sous les regards étonés des deux demoiselles.

\- Merci pour tout, je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée qui va lui plaire , excusez moi , il faut que je file tout préparer!

Ce qu'il fit, Maka lança un regard interrogatif à Blair , sans vraiment comprendre quelle genre d'idée machiavélique le noiraud avait eu , elle haussa les épaules et attrapa un bouquin ...

Soul avait passé une drôle de journée , beaucoup de ses amis étaient venus le voir pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire, il avait reçut toute sorte de babioles inutiles mais qui font toujours plaisir.

Par contre...

Aucune trace du sexy shinigami qui lui servait de petit ami et dont le nom rimait avec Death the Kid. Il bouda comme un petit chiot , alors qu'il faisait la route pour rentrer au manoir alors que le soleil était en train de se coucher, emportant avec lui , la clarté du jour. Il poussa la porte et entra , c'est alors que ces yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise alors qu'une délicieuse odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Il s'avança sans comprendre jusqu'à la salle à manger: La table avait été somptueusement dressé , deux couverts avait été disposé ainsi que des plats plus appétissant les un que les autres , la pièce était éclairée par des bougies et parsemé de pétales de roses. Un petit rictus victorieux se forma sur son visage alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler que son Kid lui ait préparé un diner romantique. La soirée allait être bonne se dit-il , il ne sut pas à quel point avant qu'une petite voix demanda timidement derrière lui.

\- Maitre vous êtes rentré?

Il se retourna et sa bouche s'ouvrit grand jusqu'au sol: Kid le regardait le visage rougit , il portait une pince à dentelle surmonté d'une rose pourpre dans les cheveux ainsi qu'un collier de chien rouge dont une chaine qui pendait sur sa poitrine, il portait de long gants noirs raffinés, son buste était somptueusement moulé dans une sublime robe noire très élégante qui partait en évasée, le tout sur des escarpins noirs qui lui faisait un déhanché provoquant et excitant. Soul pensa une seconde que son petit ami devait chercher à se faire violer pour mettre une tenue pareille. Ce dernier s'avança et susurra au blanc.

\- J'espère que vous avez faim , j'ai tout préparé pour vous avec amour.

Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il posa ses mains gantées sur son torse tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux , Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- ç...ça tombe bien ... j'ai une de ces faim.

\- Je n'en doute pas , venez donc.

Kid installa son '' maitre '' à table , il vint même se pencher dans son dos pour lui passer un bavoir tout en effleurant son oreille avec ses lèvres, chacun de ses gestes étaient plein de provocation, et Soul sentait bien que malgré la gène de son petit ami , ce dernier s'amusait à chacune de ses provocations. La soirée venait à peine de commencer que Soul sentait l'excitation venir lui chatouiller le bas ventre. Kid lui servit l'entrée : une soupe de tomate glacé , accompagné de mozzarella , le tout était agrémenté d'épice et soigneusement présenté, Soul ne put s'empêcher de dire après avoir goûter le plat.

\- Je ... je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien..

Kid lui sourit amusé.

\- Je vous prépare votre bento tout les midis pourtant , cela dit je suis heureux que ça vous plaise.

Le blanc se sentit fondre alors que son tortionnaire de petit ami lui adressait un sourire diablement adorable. Il continua de manger sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Kid : son noiraud ne cesserait donc jamais de l'étonner, son Kid , si sérieux et maniaque , en robe de princesse presque. Qui affichait en ce moment même un sourire ravi , certainement du au fait de le voir si dérouté à cet instant. Si il avait voulu réussir sa surprise , il pouvait se féliciter. Et toutes ces pensées se chamboulèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il tentait de déguster convenablement les petits plats attentionnées que lui avait concocté ce diabolique petit noiraud.

\- Oh mais faites attention ? Dit-il soudainement avec une voix fluette.

\- Quoi donc? Répondit-il

Kid le regarda malicieusement tout en s'aprochant de lui avec une demarche de félin.

\- Vous ne savez plus manger correctement? Vous en avez partout sur la joue.

Le shinigami se baissa pour être la hauteur de son visage avant de venir lentement lui embrasser la mâchoire , Soul trembla alors qu'il sentit la langue de son amant venir laper la tache de sauce qu'il avait sur la joue.

En vérité , à l'intérieur , Kid exultait. Il se demandait avec un certain amusement combien de temps son blandinnet pourrait tenir avant de venir lui sauter dessus. Alors qu'il lui caresser les épaules , il pouvait déjà sentir que son corps était tout chaud , de plus son visage était devenu rouge et n'avait pas baissé d'un ton depuis qu'il était rentré et qu'il l'avait vu dans son charmant petit accoutrement. Il savait que ça plaisait énormément à Soul d'être allumé ainsi. Il ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Voilà c'est mieux comme cela , cependant il me semble que vous bavez un peu. Dit-il en venant lui tapoter les lèvres avec un mouchoir en tissu.

\- M...Merci ..

Tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur les omoplates du blanc, Kid demanda avec entrain.

\- Le plat vous à plu? Vous voulez peut-être passer au dessert?

Soul rougit et étira un sourire pervers.

\- Un.. un dessert ça me dit bien.

Le noiraud souria , il débarrassa la table rapidement et vint ensuite installer ce qui semblait être ... une fontaine de chocolat ainsi que des plateaux avec des quartiers ,des morceaux de fruits. Tout semblait vraiment appétissant et le blanc ne se priva pas pour attaquer.

\- Vous aimez ce que je vous ai préparé?

\- Oui tout est excellent tu es un ange. Répondit-il tout sourire , les joues légèrement rosées.

\- Je suis heureux que ça vous plaise , je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous aujourd'hui.

Il lui fit un regard craquant qui le fit fondre comme neige au soleil et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un soupir d'attendrissement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous préférez le plus maître? Demanda t-il serieusement.

\- Hum , je ne sais pas trop , les fraises peut-être?

\- Les fraises ne sont pas mauvaises , mais ce qui se marie le mieux avec le chocolat...

Kid eu un rictus interieurement , il comptait bien faire craquer sa petite faux maintenant.

\- C'est la banane je trouve.

Soul s'arrêta soudainement et déglutit devant l'air excitant qu'abordait son amant à ce moment ci .

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse goûter?

\- V...volontier

Kid se leva alors et vint s'assoir sur les genoux du blanc , il se saisie d'un morceau du dit fruit et le trempa dans la fontaine avant de venir en croquer légèrement l'extrémité , puis il se rapprocha du visage du blanc , ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour venir savourer la friandise que lui donnait son noiraud infernal, le goût délicieux et sucré du chocolat mêlé au parfum fruité se répandit sur sa langue . Il appât alors le morceau et frôla l'espace d'un instant les lèvres douces de son petit ami. N'en pouvant plus d'excitation , il passa sa main sur la nuque de ce dernier et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Se délectant de la saveur incroyable qu'elle possédaient, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux sombres et fins , appréciant leur douceur et leur légèreté. Ce baiser était incroyable , plein de sensualité tout en étant empreint de la plus profonde des tendresse.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent à contre coeur et Soul souffla érotiquement.

\- Ce que j'ai préféré finalement , c'est toi.

Les mots inattendus firent rougir le jeune dieu malgré lui , il se reprit cependant et vint caresser le nez du blanc avec le sien .

\- Il y a un deuxième dessert vous savez.

Il souffla avec une voix coquine au creux de son oreille.

\- Il se déguste dans la chambre .

Le blanc se leva d'un air déterminé sous le regard supris du noiraud.

\- Très bien , qu'est ce qu'on attend!

Sans prévenir , il souleva le jeune dieu comme une princesse et marcha vers la pièce sacrée d'un pas décidé comme si il amenait une jeune mariée vers sa chambre pendant la nuit de noce.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent après que Soul ai délicatement posé son précieux paquet sur le lit. Une fois la porte close , Soul se retourna affichant une mine perverse.

\- Je vais te dévorer jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste absolument plus rien de toi!

Kid prit une pose faussement choqué , maintenant sa main contre sa bouche.

-Faites ce que vous voulez maître mais ne soyez pas trop violent avec moi tout de même.

Le blanc sauta littéralement sur sa petite proie tremblotante toute de dentelle vêtue et lui susurra avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

\- Je vais me gêner.

Et tandis qu'il embrassait fougueusement tout ce qui était à sa porté , ses mains vinrent sans aucune hésitation , caresser l'insolent diablotin qui avait passé sa soirée à jouer avec son self control. Ce dernier avait de quoi frémir car il comptait bien le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus la moindre force. Le tissu doucereux que portait Le noiraud sur lui rendait les caresses très agréables , le blanc ne savait plus où donner de la tête , il voulait à la fois prendre son temps pour jouer avec son diabolique petit noiraud et en même temps , il avait envie de le prendre sauvagement là tout de suite. L'envie de profiter de son '' cadeau '' le plus longtemps possible l'emporta , il souleva la longue jupe voluptueuse et caressa les cuisses du shinigami. La douceur de la peau sous ses doigts était telle qu'il en saliva . Après avoir laisser de sombres suçons sur la nuque platiné , il se redressa dans le but de venir savourer une autre partie du corps délicieux de son Kid .

La vision assez obsène de la faux qui regardait avec convoitise une partie attirante sous sa robe fit gémir le jeune dieu.

\- Maitre , C... c'est très embarrassant...

\- Huhu ... je ne vois pas pourquoi, la vue ici est tout à fait charmante.

Ces sur c'est quelques mots prononcé que le blanc vint embrasser le sexe déjà tendu de son adorable amant. Récoltant un miaulement de la part de ce dernier. Soul posa ses mains sur les cuisses afin de les maintenir fermement alors qu'il se délectait et cajolait allègrement la virilité de son charmant ami. Le léchant , le savourant de tout son long, le goûtant sans ménagement.

Kid dut saisir les draps de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de ne pas crier de plaisir. Soul allait trop vite , trop fort, il allait le faire venir si tôt. Il se dit tout en ne sachant contenir les larmes que lui arrachait ce plaisir trop intense , qu'il l'avait bien cherché de toute façon. Mais bon , il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger par la suite. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il atteint la jouissance , le bas ventre irradié par la sensation brûlante du plaisir.

Il sentit la langue de Soul le taquiner encore quelques instant avant que ce dernier ne relève la tête. Il se léchait les babines tout en contemplant son joli noiraud , rouge et essouflée, d'un regard libidineux.

\- Ce que tu es beau quand tu as un orgasme , tu le sais ça? Et tu as très bon goût mon amour.

Le dieu souffla dépité en souriant.

\- Vous êtes égoïste maitre , vous mangez votre dessert tout seul et moi alors?

Kid se redressa pour embrasser tendrement sa faux, puis ces lèvres descendirent lentement sur son corps , ouvrant au passage sa chemise , la braguette de son pantalon. Il lécha les pectoraux , les côtes , les abdominaux bien dessinés. Il embrassa le nombril le tout sous le regard d'un Soul complétement subjugué au passage de la langue fine et délicate qui se déplacait lentement sur son corps en laissant des traces fraiches de salive sur son passage. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter instinctivement les jambes alors que les lèvres tentatrices s'approchaient de plus en plus d'une partie qui bouillonnait de désir. Il trembla au contact de la langue qui caressait sa verge à travers le tissu du caleçon et faillit jurer lorsque celle ci entra en contact avec sa peau. Son regard voilé de désir ne put se détacher de cette scène magnifique. C'était vraiment incroyable : dans son coeur follement amoureux , Kid était à chaques instant , la plus belle des créatures à ses yeux, il était respendissant à chaques moments. Le matin , le soir , pour manger , se laver , et là maintenant, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa beauté à ses yeux , alors que ses cheveux soyeux étaient légèrement en batailles , que ses joues étaient rouges, son regard humide , brumeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemp pour venir à son tour. Pendant quelques instants il dut reprendre son souffle et calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Kid se redressa le souffle court.

\- Soul?

Le blanc le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette soirée était formidable. Cet anniversaire était formidable. Le bonheur l'emplissait à n'en plus pouvoir. Son noiraud avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire plaisir au maximum. Cet adorable noiraud qui le rendait heureux tout les jours avec un rien.

\- Je t'aime Kid. Je vais te garder pour moi pour toujours.

Déclara t-il en l'étreignant amoureusement contre son coeur. Le jeune dieu se laissa porter sous la tendresse et ferma les yeux , ennivré par tant d'amour.

\- Tu peux , je veux bien être à toi , rien qu'à toi.

Ils s'embrasèrent langoureusement une nouvelle fois , caressant avec envie la langue de l'autre.

Les doigts de la faux dérivèrent naturellement vers l'intimité de son amant et sans défaire leur baiser , il glissa un premier doigt avec délicatesse , commençant un lent va et viens dans l'antre chaude et aceuillante. Puis naturellement vint un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Kid laissa tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller alors que Soul lui suçotait sa nuque et ses clavicules. Impatient il bougea les hanches et gémit.

\- Maître prenez moi maintenant! S'il vous plait!

Le blanc sourit contre son torse et se releva, il empoignat les cuisses du jeune homme tout en se positionnant devant l'entrée.

\- Comme tu as été un gentil garçon ce soir , je vais exaucer ton souhait.

Se lèchant les lèvres, La faux pénétra doucement le corps brûlant de son amant. Jusqu'a ce que son sexe soit enfoncé jusqu'a la garde. Son petit noiraud ferma les yeux dans un long gémissement de complaisance. C'est alors lui qui vint quémander les premiers coups de reins en bougeant les hanches de façon à signaler à son Blandinnet qu'il n'attendait plus qu'il ne le ravisse. Soul s'executa sans se faire prier, plongeant et replongeant entre les jambes de son noiraud , chaques fois un peu plus vite , chaques fois un peu plus fort. Les doigts recouverts par les gants noirs satinée vinrent se perdre dans son cou , sur ses épaules , sur ses côtes , les mains fines étaient partouts à la fois , chauffant un peu plus le corps en sueur du blanc à chacun de leurs passage. L'atmosphère qui regnait dans la chambre était moite , chaleureuse, un tourbillon de luxure et de passion. Le délice , l'envie , le désir , l'amour flottaient ci et là sous forme de gémissement , de cris et de soupir d'extases en concert. Les corps entrelacés qui se frottait à un rythme rapide à présents furent au bord de la jouissance. Alors que le plaisir allait exploser hors de son corps , Soul cria tout en se libérant .

\- AH JE T'AIME.

achevant son noiraud dans un dernier coup de rein qui le fit venir presque immédiatement.

Soul s'affala sur le corps essouflé de son après quelques instant lui embrasser le front et le caresser par ci par là. Finalement , le shinigami releva les yeux vers Soul et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

\- ça t'a plus?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Il sourit attendri avant de déclarer .

\- Bon , à présent il faut que j'enlève cette stupide robe , maintenant l'acte passée ,elle me gène énormément.

Le blanc ria et tandis que son noiraud se redressait pour se débarasser des vêtements , le blanc répliqua.

\- De toute façon , je te l'aurait fait enlevé.

-Hum?

\- La soirée n'est pas fini Kiddo... Sourit-il.

Le noiraud ria nerveusement , après tout c'était son anniversaire...

* * *

Hahaha, notre noiraud va avoir le fessier endoloris pour le restant de la semaine -w-. J'espère que mon petit one-shot vous à plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je vais très certainement l'adapter en doujin ( comme ça mettera du temps à faire je vais dans un premier temps poster une ou deux illustrations , je posterais un deuxième chapitre quand elles seront disponibles sur mon deviantart ) sur ce je vous bisouille à mort , à bientôt pour de nouvelles fifolles aventures!


End file.
